


A Few More Minutes....

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond haired detective shook his head, his eyes never leaving the face of his lover as he answered, "I just want to sit with him for a few minutes longer, Chin, just in case he does wake..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few More Minutes....

A soft familiar voice called his name, urging him to wake but Steve McGarrett found he had neither the strength nor even the desire to open his eyes and respond. He allowed himself to drift back into the darkness.

Standing in the doorway of the small Intensive Care room, Chin silently watched as Danny pleaded with Steve to open his eyes. Chin silently shook his head, knowing the futility of trying to send Danny home to rest but knew he had to try. He briefly contemplated asking the doctors to admit Danny as a patient himself for physical and emotional exhaustion but quickly dismissed the notion, aware that the ex-Jersey cop would baulk at such an action, especially while McGarrett's life was endangered.

Sighing softly, Chin entered the room and lightly placed his hand on the shoulder of his exhausted friend. "Danny, why don't you head home and get a couple of hours sleep. You have been on your feet since this happened. You need to rest! I promise I will contact you if there is any change in his condition."

The blond haired detective shook his head, his eyes never leaving the face of his lover as he answered, "I just want to sit with him for a few minutes longer, Chin, just in case he does wake..."

"Danny…" Any objection Chin was about to utter was silenced as Danny Williams looked up into his eyes, the fear of losing Steve evident in the expressive face.

"I’m going to stay for a few more minutes, just in case, but why don’t you go home. I will see you and Kono at the Palace in the morning…" He murmured in what Chin Ho knew was dismissal as he returned his attention back to the man in the bed

Chin stood silently for a few more moments studying the detective in the chair. He knew that Danny would stay at Steve’s bedside for the rest of the night but he was also aware in the morning, the detective would not be headed home to bed. Danny Williams would not rest until he found out what had happened to Steve and caught the people responsible. The risk to his own health would never be a consideration until he was certain McGarrett was out of danger.

Pau


End file.
